1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of cleaning with liquids, and to the particular field of cleaning using fluid spraying.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people wash their own cars, as well as the windows and other elements of their homes. These washing processes sometimes use high pressure water sprayed onto the workpiece being washed.
The spraying of water is generally carried out using a garden hose connected to the house water supply. The nozzle of the hose is aimed at the workpiece and water sprayed thereagainst. This works well, but has several disadvantages. For example, if the workpiece is a large vehicle, such as a truck or the like, it may be difficult to reach. some locations on the workpiece. An example of this problem is applying water to the roof of a truck or other such vehicle. A worker may be forced to stand in an awkward position and may get wet if forced to lean against the workpiece. Still further, it may be difficult to spray water on the underside of the workpiece.
Therefore, there is a need for a spray nozzle mechanism that can easily reach areas that may not be accessible to a nozzle of a garden hose.
Still further, a single job may require several different angles of contact between the spray water and the workpiece. For example, dirt can be removed from a surface by spray directed at one angle with respect thereto while other dirt may require a different angle of attack between the spray water and the surface from which the dirt is being removed. Changing the angle of attack between the spray and the workpiece may be difficult and cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for a spray nozzle mechanism is that can easily be adjusted even during a spraying action.
One problem with using a hose to clean workpieces such as vehicles is the nozzle often moves into a position and/or orientation that directs spray towards a user. This may be simply an annoyance in some situations, but can be hazardous if cleaning fluid is being applied to the workpiece.
Therefore, there is a need for a spray nozzle mechanism that includes protection from accidentally spraying a user.
In the case of using cleaning fluids, it is often safe practice to space a user away from the spray nozzle. This is not always possible if a hose is being used to supply the water to the process.
Therefore, there is a need for a spray nozzle mechanism that can separate a user from the nozzle spraying the fluid being used in the cleaning process.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a spray nozzle mechanism that can easily reach areas that may not be accessible to a nozzle of a garden hose.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray nozzle mechanism that can easily be adjusted even during a spraying action.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray nozzle mechanism that includes protection from accidentally spraying a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray nozzle mechanism that can separate a user from the nozzle spraying the fluid being used in the cleaning process.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a spray nozzle mechanism comprising a hollow cylindrical conduit body; a hose connection unit on a proximal end of the conduit body; a stop unit fixed to a distal end of the conduit body and having two spaced apart stop elements; a handle mount fixedly mounted on the conduit body adjacent to the proximal end of the conduit body; a nozzle mount rotatably mounted on the distal end of the conduit body; a spray nozzle mounted on the nozzle mount for rotation therewith; a linkage connecting element fixedly mounted on the nozzle mount for rotation therewith and spaced from the spray nozzle and positioned between the two spaced apart stop elements of the stop unit; a control handle element pivotally mounted on the handle mount; and a linkage arm connecting the control handle element to the linkage connecting element to move the spray nozzle via the nozzle mount and the linkage connecting element in response to movement of the control handle.
The spray nozzle mechanism of the present invention thus spaces the user apart from the nozzle and permits easy adjustment of the nozzle with respect to a workpiece. Thus, otherwise difficult-to-reach areas of a workpiece are easily accessed by the spray nozzle while the user can still manipulate and adjust the spray nozzle into the most effective angle and position with respect to the workpiece. The stop unit of the mechanism also prevents the nozzle from adopting an orientation that might accidentally direct spray toward the user. This is especially useful in situations where the nozzle is located in positions that are not readily visible to the user, such as on top of or under a large vehicle. If the user cannot see the nozzle, he or she may accidentally turn the nozzle into an orientation that sprays the user.